1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector applicable to an analogue type indicating instrument and other electric devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an analogue type indicating instrument for a vehicle, a circuit board for driving a step-motor and an external circuit board are disposed in parallel with each other and connected by a wire harness to each other.
The connection is carried out by soldering or screw-fastening the ends of the wire harness to the circuit boards. Once the circuit boards are connected by soldering or screw-fastening, it takes time to disconnect one from the other.